It's Always A Good Time
by adventuretimewithfionaandcake
Summary: Be prepared: yaoi, lemons, rather mature situations... BBxRobin, BBxRobinxKidFlash Beast Boy lets his curiosity get the best if him, and he sneaks into Robin's room, only to get a nice surprise... Robin asleep and naked! And, well, he can't pass up an opportunity as great as this one... Don't like yaoi? Go sit in a corner and rethink your entire life's decisions. Suggestions help(:
1. Chapter 1

The Titans were on vacation in the Bahamas, and returned to the hotel in which they were staying. After a long day at the beach, Robin had had enough. He took a shower and fell back onto his bed, completely ignoring the fact that he was stark-naked, and fell asleep.

At about 12:00 midnight, Beast Boy, in fly morph, crawled under his door and flew into Robin's bedroom, and was greeted by a buck-ass nude Robin, and warily landed on the sheets beside him. He hesitated for a bit before he morphed into a kitten, and crawled onto Robin's muscular stomach facing away from the Boy Wonder. A curious paw darted out from beneath the kitten, and smacked Robin's penis, which rose to the occasion. It was around 7 inches. The kitten's ear twitched as he heard a sharp intake of breath from Robin. Beast Boy glanced back, only to see Robin still out cold, but sweating a bit.

_ It's about the same size as mine_, the little green boy thought to himself. Without thinking, Beast Boy morphed human again. As he sat naked upon the older boy's chest, he scooted closer to Robin's penis, and held it up against his own. Beast Boy noted that while his own penis was more muscular, Robin's was longer by about a half-inch. The smaller boy froze as he heard the ruffling of sheets behind him, and the feeling of a clammy, but muscular chest pressed against his back. Beast Boy swallowed and turned around slowly, only to be greeted by a blushing, but stone-faced Robin. Beast Boy darkened about 3 shades, as did Robin after he leaned around Beast Boy's slim frame, looking at what the smaller boy had in his hands.

-What the hell are you doing?

Robin asked flatly.

-Uh...nothing?

Beast Boy squeaked, Shaking in the older boy's lap.

-Uh, well... one you have my _dick_ in your _hand_, and two you're butt naked and sitting on my lap, so obviously, you're not doing nothing.

Robin glared at the younger boy, who hopped up, leaving a rather large butt print on Robin's lap.

-I, uh...uhh...

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his burning neck.

-I'm too tired right now, but sleep in my bed, we are sooo *yawn* talking about this tomorrow. I'm sleeping on the couch, put some pants on if you want. Top drawer.

Robin left a trembling, embarrassed Beast Boy in the bedroom, and plopped onto the couch, mumbling about rape and home invasion.


	2. Chapter 2

-So first off, how the fuck did you get in here?

Robins arms were crossed over his hard chest, as he stared holes in Beast Boy, who couldn't help but stare at the older boy's thin white briefs. The younger boy ran a hand through his thick green hair and huffed.

-I, ah... I turned into a fly... and ah, crawled under your door.

Beast Boy turned away, his cheeks burning.

-Why?

Robin's expression turned from annoyed to curious. Beast Boy painfully dragged his eyes up the older boy's body, pausing only for a moment on Robin's crotch, and looked his friend in the eyes.

-Well I started thinking when we were changing yesterday. Your dick looked about the same size as mine, and I was gonna ask how big it was, but then realized how weird of a question that would have been. Then I just decided to compare them after you fell asleep.

The little green boy swallowed, then dropped his gaze to the floor as he continued with his story.

-So I sat on your lap and held them together. I'm so sorry! I didn't... I wasn't trying to... I just...

Beast Boy broke down into tears. He had his elbows on his knees and his head in his palms.

Robin hesitated for a moment before pulling the trembling, naked boy onto his lap. Beast Boy looked up at him, but Robin looked away, face as red as a tomato.

He turned back around slowly and wiped the tears from the shape-shifter's eyes. Beast Boy turned around completely, straddling the older boy, and pulled him into an embrace. Robin tensed, then winced as he felt his briefs tighten. Beast Boy, having felt something hard rise in between his legs, squeezed his butt cheeks together, then looked up at a blushing Robin, giving him a quizzical look. Robin turned his head, but the younger boy grabbed his chin and turned his head back around, forcing him to stare into the green boy's eyes. Robin looked at the ceiling.

Beast Boy inched closer to Robin, then planted a kiss on the Boy Wonder's lips. Robin melted into the odd kiss, and placed his hands on the smaller boy's fleshy butt cheeks. Beast Boy pulled away slowly, and gazed for a moment into Robin's eyes, before being picked up and placed on the bed as Robin scurried into the bathroom, locking the door Behind him.

Robin looked at his reflection. Red. Sweaty. Scared.

-Oh god... What did I just do?


	3. Chapter 3

-Robin?  
the Boy Wonder heard a light knock on the door and a tiny voice calling his name. But he just stood there with his fist on the mirror and his head down. A little green fly walked under the door, and materialized into a short, skinny but muscular, green kid. Beast Boy, naked yet again, got behind Robin and squeezed the larger boy tightly. He had forgotten the fact that his penis was practically in between the larger boy's butt cheeks until Robin flexed them so hard that they almost cut off Beast Boy's circulation "down there".

-God why are you doing this to me?

Robin twisted from the smaller boy's grip, and pressed his back against the large mirror. The shape shifter cocked his head, obviously not understanding. Robin exhaled and explained,

-This. You're making me... weird.

Beast Boy smirked.

-What, this?This is making you weird?

Beast Boy grabbed the older boy's shoulders and flipped him around, so he was facing him. Then he stuck out his tongue... and placed it on Robin's bare collar bone. Robin shivered. Beast Boy dragged his tongue downward until he reached the larger boy's navel, where he lingered for a few seconds before pulling his tongue back into his mouth and standing up straight. Robin, who was shaking, swallowed and looked away. Beast Boy shrugged and said,

-Maybe you're just gay, and you don't know it. I'm gay. I guess... Well, I am now. If you need help " figuring things out", you know where to find me.

And with that, he unlocked the door and left Robin alone in the bathroom.

-I can't believe he just said that to me,  
Robin thought,  
-What is he, _fifteen_?!


	4. Chapter 4

Robin had made up his mind. He walked to the phone slowly. He picked it up. He dialed Beast Boy's number.

-Hello?

-Hey. I made up my mind. why don't you come down to my room? Bring your stuff, because you're staying the night.

Robin's voice cracked a little with the last sentence.

Beast Boy laughed over the phone.

-Alright. Hope you know what you're getting into. I'll be there at 8.

Beast Boy hung up.

Robin slammed the phone down. He had two hours.

After returning from a store that sold less-than-appropriate items, he got to work. Robin sprinkled rose petals on the floor that led to the bed. He rubbed himself down with cotton-candy oil, wincing because he smelled like a girl. He had to let Beast Boy know that he was under no circumstances going to "play the girl", if you know what I'm getting at. Robin dimmed the lights, then padded over to the full-body mirror and stared at his naked body. He sighed and turned around to look at the stuff on the nightstand. Since it was safe to say that they were both "superheroes" Robin had assumed that they would both be pretty durable; yet the whips and handcuffs terrified him. But not as much as the candy underwear. Of course he'd bought lubricant, just in case he had a change of heart about who he would "play". But he knew deep down that he wasn't that brave.

At promptly 8:00, there was a knock at Robin's door. Robin was laying on the bed, covered in cotton candy oil.

-It's open,

He purred to the younger boy.

Robin heard Beast Boy giggle as he followed the trail of petals, knowing exactly what they were leading to. Beast Boy walked into the bedroom, and smirked when he saw Robin, on the bed, naked, smelling like cotton candy. Beast Boy crawled on top of the blushing boy, and Robin felt the familiar feeling of wanting to rip the tight little suit off Beast Boy.

Robin sat up, and reached his arms around the boy. He grabbed a handful of fabric and ripped it off of Beast Boy's back. Beast Boy let a moan escape his lips, and that fired Robin up. He tore viciously at the smaller boy's clothes until he too was stark naked. Robin grabbed Beast boy's shoulders and pushed the green boy underneath of him, switching their positions. Robin grabbed the handcuffs, the lube, and a gag off the night stand. He cuffed Beast Boy's arms behind his back, gagged him, then rubbed the lube around his entrance and onto his own shaft. Robin slowly pushed into Beast Boy, who began squirming and screaming through the gag. Robin stopped and undid the gag.

-That's wrong?

-Dude, that hurts. Like, really bad. Oh my god did you rip it?!

-Rip? Rip what... Oh god, Dude, no!

Robin bent down to check. It was fine. When he sat back up, The younger boy had undone his handcuffs, and grabbed the whip.

-Oh, you're gonna do it like that?

Robin asked, unable to hide his smirk.

-Yeah, I am. Roll over.

Robin didn't question Beast Boy. He did as he was told.

WHAP!

Robin arched his back in pain and gasped for air. That stung like a mother-

CRACK!

The whip came down on his butt cheek again.

Robin jolted as Beast Boy rubbed his burning buttock, then kissed it.

-I'm sorry I have to do this to you Robin, but you've been a baaad boy. And bad little boys need to be punished.

- I'm older than you!

-Shhhhh...

Beast Boy slapped the handcuffs onto Robin and forced Robin's butt cheeks apart. He blew cold air onto Robin's entrance.

-Oh no, man, you can't-

CRACK!

-Don't tell me what I can and can't do.

SMACK!

Robin's eyes watered.

-Please don't, I can't-

WHAP!

-AHHHH!

Beast Boy licked Robin's butt cheek, easing Robin's pain for about 2 seconds. Robin's breathing became short gasps, that quickly turned into sobs.

-Awwww... It's okay,

Beast Boy pulled the larger boy into his arms.

-I won't hurt you any more. It's alright. Shhhh... Don't cry.

Robin was angry at himself for crying. Nobody had ever seen him cry. As soon as he pulled himself together, he grabbed Beast Boy's wrists and forced him down onto the bed. Robin had ripped the handcuffs, but he could just hold the little boy down.

-My turn,

Robin growled into Beast Boy's ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin blinked the tears from his eyes and grabbed the whip from Beast Boy.

-I'm bigger and stronger than you, so this might hurt. Alot.

Beast Boy whimpered.

Robin flipped him over. Beast Boy squirmed a bit. Robin gently rubbed some cotton candy oil onto the other boy's butt cheeks. Robin noticed that the smaller boy's butt was much larger than his own. While Robin's was mostly muscle, Beast Boy's was mostly fat, even though the rest of him was skinny. Robin grabbed one of the younger boy's butt cheeks and squeezed hard. So squishy! Beast Boy looked back at him, his eyes already watering.

_This'll be fun,_ Robin thought to himself.

CRAAACKKKKK!

The whip hit Beast Boy like lightning.

-AAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH!

Beast Boy yelled. He was crying already.

-How old are you again, Beastie?

-*sniff* Fourteen...

_He's younger than I thought..._ Robin said to himself.

-Then you have thirteen more smacks to go.

-Oh god, Robin... I don't think... I don't think I can-

WHAAAAPPPPPPPP!

Beast Boy screamed in pure agony. Robin leaned down and kissed each fleshy butt cheek. He looked at the little green boy bent over his knee. Beast Boy was sobbing at that point, and a little part of Robin wanted to hold the little boy and kiss him, and rub his head, and rock him like a baby. The rest of Robin wanted to spank the little slut, then ferociously bang him.

CLLLLLAAAAPPPPPPP!

Beast Boy cried harder. He cried so hard, that he peed on Robin a little. Robin lifted the little boy up and looked at the pee all over his leg. Robin didn't seem to mind and Beast Boy was crying too hard to care anyway. Fourteen spanks later, Beast Boy found himself on his back again, but this time with Robin's hands massaging his burning butt cheeks.

-Sorry.

-No you're not.

-I know. Should I be?

-Nahh... I kinda liked it.

-Hah.

Robin had lost the animalistic viciousness inside of him that had driven him to spank Beast Boy. He sat up against the headboard and pulled Beast Boy onto his lap. Beast Boy straddled him and leaned forward. He kissed Robin and Robin kissed back. Robin ran his fingers through the smaller boy's hair, and didn't even think about the fact that he was kissing another guy until he felt something poke him in the thigh. Robin accidentally broke the kiss, and looked down. He and Beast Boy were practically impaling eachother already. He rolled Beast Boy off of him and made him comfortable. Beast Boy sighed at the fact that he was on his back once again.

-You ready?

-I don't know.

-Should I go ahead, or...

-Go ahead. And don't stop even if I scream.

-You are quite the screamer.

The two boys looked at eachother, then burst out laughing.

-Alright. Do your stuff.

He didn't have to tell Robin twice. Robin lubed up his shaft, then put extra lube on Beast Boy's entrance. Robin grabbed Beast Boy's ankles and lifted them over his head, then slowly positioned himself at the opening, and Beast Boy closed his eyes. Robin slammed himself into Beast Boy like a train. Beast Boy screamed so hard, Robin was actually concerned for the first time that night that someone might have heard him.

-I'm in.

-No shit.

Beast boy opened his eyes.

-Uhh... I'm not sure how... to.. uhh... What do I do now?

-You've never done it before?!

-No! Have you?

-No.

-So you assumed I knew what to do?

-Yeah, you're older than me.

-So?!

-Hey, can I get pregnant?

-I don't know... Wait, do you _want_ to get pregnant?

-It would be kinda cool, I guess...

-I don't want you to get pregnant.

-Ehh.

-I'm serious.

-Okay! And that's getting uncomfortable... It's just sitting there.

-Well, I don't know what to do!

-Call Kid Flash!

-Wouldn't that be weird?

-Nahh, he's had sex with guys before.

-SERIOUSLY?!

-I think.

-I'll call him.

Robin pulled out slowly, wincing as the warmth surrounding his penis disappeared. He walked over to the phone, his knees shaking. He glanced back at Robin, who was bent over in front of the mirror examining his bruised butt cheeks. Robin felt a pang of guilt. He turned back to the phone and dialed Kid Flash's number. KF picked up after two rings.

-Heeeyyy baabbbyyy...

Kid Flash was obviously drunk.

-Hey.

-OhheyRobin.

Kid Flash immediately sobered up.

-Hey. Um. I... I had a question...

-Whatwasit?

-Oh. I uh, I wanted to know... How do you have... sex?

Robin licked his lips.

-You called me over sex?

Kid Flash had slowed down.

-Uh...yeah.

-Hmmmm... Well, I guess it depends. Wait, who are you having sex with?

-Is that really any of your bussiness?

-Do you want to know how to do it or not?

-Yeah.

-Then tell me.

Robin paused.

-You can't laugh.

-I won't.

-Promise?

-Promise.

-It's... Beast Boy.

-What?

-I'm not repeating it.

-Right now?

-Yeah, he's on the bed. So, I got in, but then we just sat there, and he said he felt uncomfortable with...it... just sitting there..

-Dude, did you not thrust?

-I thrust in.

-Dude. You have to go in and out.

-All the way out?

-Not all the way.

-Oh. Thanks.

-No problem. Just invite me next time.

-What?

-Invite me. I want to try some stuff on you two.

-Uh... Yeah, sure, I mean... Sure.

-Bye slut.

-Uhh... Yeah... Right back atcha.

Robin walked back into the bedroom. Beast Boy was on the bed again. He stared at Robin, his eyes holding a lust that Robin hadn't noticed before. Robin climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Beast Boy.

-Did he help you?

-Yeah, but we're gonna try it a different way. Get ontop of me.

Beast Boy cocked his head.

-Like, sit on my wiener.

Beast Boy burst out laughing. Robin grinned.

-Your wiener?

-Yes, my... wiener.

-Alright, Dick.

-Ahhhh! SHUTUP!

Beast Boy positioned his entrance over Robin's shaft. Beast Boy pushed the tip in. He groaned, his eyes watering. Robin grabbed his hips and rubbed them for a second, before slamming Beast Boy down onto his lap. It caught Beast Boy by such surprise he didn't even scream. But he did cry. His warm tears hit Robin's hard stomach. Robin lifted Beast Boy up, but not all the way up, and slammed him down again; hitting Beast Boy's sweet spot. Beast Boy let out a moan dripping with lust. Robin gazed at him quizzically, obviously taken aback by the noise.

-Slut.

-Shut *gasp* Up *gasp*

-What does it feel like?

-Great. Go faster. Oh my god...

Robin slammed the boy down harder and faster. Beast Boy grabbed the larger boy's shoulders and continued to let out the sexiest moans Robin had ever heard. He noted that they started in a grunt, melted into a moan, then ended in a whimper.

-Oh godddd, I think I'm gonna pee!

Beast Boy moaned.

-I don't think it's pee.

-WHAT IS IT?

-I don't know but it doesn't *ahh!* feel the...same.

Beast Boy was the first to come. It shot out all over Robin's chest, and Beast Boy yelled in ecstasy as it came out. Robin let go shortly after.

Beast Boy clenched his butt cheeks as his large intestine was filled with a load of warm, white, sticky liquid. He rolled off Robin and collapsed on the bed. Robin hugged him and looked at the goo oozing out of Beast Boy's entrance.

-Did I...

-Yeah.

-Woah.

-Yeah.

-I love you.

-I love you too, Robin.

They fell asleep in eachother's arms, covered in one another's come.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Robin awoke to the glorious sight of Beast Boy asleep on his chest. He chuckled and slipped out from beneath him. _What a beautiful Thursday morning..._ Robin thought, as he looked out of the hotel room window, at the beautiful beach. Then he closed the curtains. He left the hotel and returned shortly after with two things. Breakfast and a sex calendar. Bast Boy had awoken, and was sitting on the couch naked, looking angry.

-What's your problem?

-What?

-Come on Gar, you heard me.

Beast Boy looked down at his feet.

-So last night.. we uh...

-Yeah, we had sex... And it was damn good.

Beast Boy chuckled.

-Hell yeah, it was. But...

-Oh my god... what is it? Do you have a disease? Did I do something wrong? Did it... rip? Because, I'll do anything to fix-

-You told me you loved me, Robin.

(brief silence)

-Yeah... so?

-*scoff* So? Sooo... did you...

Beast Boy looked up at Robin.

-Did I what?

-Did you... mean it?

Robin handed Beast Boy a coffee and a cinnamon roll and sat down on the couch.

-Of course I meant it!

Beast Boy lit up, and hugged Robin as hard as he could.

-Oh, good!

-Beast Boy, what made you think I didn't? Mean it, that is.

Beast Boy hugged harder, and grabbed Robin's clothes in his fists.

-Well I meant it. I just wanted to make sure we felt the same way. You know... before we...

-Before we what?

Beast Boy walked over to the counter and flipped to the day's date in the sex calendar. Robin swallowed.

-Before we engage in acts we might regret during _Threesome Thursday._

The boys laughed.

*Some time later*

-Hey, Rob?

-Hmm?

-Since you have clothes on... do you think you could run down to my hotel room and grab me some clothes?

-Oh. Yeah! Sure... I'll grab you... some clothes... clothes...

Robin mumbled to himself more than Beast Boy.

-What?

-Nothing...well, just... It's just that I like you the way you are.

-Naked?

-Yeah. And I'd like you to stay that way.

-And I'd like to go outside.

-*sigh* Fine.

Robin walked to Beast Boy's hotel room and used the key Beast Boy had given him to get inside. Robin walked into the room and immediately packed up all of the younger boy's stuff. Robin called the front desk.

-Hello?

-Hello. I am in room 852 and my... friend... and I would like to move into a larger room, but with one bed. Can we do that?

-Sure! Your new room number will be... room 945.

He stuffed all of Beast Boy's clothes, underwear, and shoes into a big bag, and was stopped in the hall by Raven as he was hauling everything to the new room.

-What are you doing with all of Beast Boy's clothes?

-Uh... Nothing?

-You're obviously doing something.

-He needed them. He wanted to get dressed, so-

-Get dressed? He's naked?

-Ahhh... Shit.

-Wait, where is he?

_Well, it's now or never._

-My room.

-Uhhhh... Why?

-Because last night, we... We...

-Had sex?

-How'd you know?

-Well, since you're now a part of the gay community, Starfire and I were, *ahem* in the middle of something... And we heard Beast Boy scream bloody murder. And I, I... looked. Through the wall. You were having some... trouble.

-Oh.

-Yeah...

-Well, since we've both... learned some things about each other...

-See ya.

-Bye.

Raven disappeared.

He later dragged all of his own stuff, and a still naked Beast Boy, to the new room.

To Robin's disappointment, Beast Boy pulled on his clothes.

-Hey Robin?

-Yeah, honey?

-Don't call me that it makes me sound like a girl!

-Well, technically-

-Stop right there.

-Alright.

-Oh and KF will be here at 8.

-Cool.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I appreciate all of the positive reviews! I'M GETTING A BIT OF WRITER'S BLOCK! Requests are being read and considered. So hopefully, you all enjoy the story. Also, please check out my deviantart! I got it today. My name is cartoonlover1012579. (In this chapter I'll be referring to Kid Flash as Flash)**

Kid Flash arrived at the door at exactly 8 o'clock. Beast Boy opened the door, naked, of course. Flash grinned awkwardly and sped inside. Robin was laying on the bed face-down, naked as well.

-Ohhhh, guys, one bed? Cool...

-You have to help us with... this...

Robin said sheepishly.

-Sex? You need help with sex?

-Uhh... Yeah. Sex.

Flash's clothes disappeared and appeared in a heap across the room.

-Let's get to it!

-Uhhh... Flash, what do you play?

-Play?

-Like, are you the boy, or the girl?

-Ohhhhh... It depends on who I'm with.

-YOU MEAN YOU DO BOTH?!

-Sure. What do you "play", Robin?

-Boy. I can't... I don't think I could ever...

-Take it up the ass?

-...Yeah...

-Why not?

-Because... That's... I'm... It's weird.

-Beast Boy did it. Have you ever tried it?

-Well, no, but...

-Try it.

-I don't think...

Flash appeared on the bed right next to Robin, who knew exactly what Flash was about to do. Robin tried to flip over, but of course Flash was too fast. Before Robin could cover his hindquarters, Flash had grabbed the lube off the night stand, grabbed the new handcuffs, slapped them onto Robin, and rubbed the lube all over Robin's entrance. Robin squealed like a little girl and Flash chuckled. Beast Boy took a seat on the edge of the king-sized bed and watched as Flash massaged Robin's butt cheeks.

-Omigod, omigod, omigod, omigod... FLAAAASSSHHHHH!

-Don't worry, it won't hurt...Me.

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

And with that, Flash stuck a finger into Robin's entrance. Robin squealed like a pig and squirmed as hard as he could. Beast Boy giggled.

-Come on, Beast Boy.

-I...I don't know what to do.

-Well then, tell me, what should I do?

Robin grunted.

-Flash, I swear to god, if you don't get that finger out of my ass...

-You'll what? Whip me? Do it. AAAAFFFTTTERRR I do this...

-Hey Flash?

-What Robin?

-Can you vibrate?

-Vibrate? What do you know about vibrating?

-Well, I saw these things in this store...

-Vibrators?

-Uhhh... Yeahhh...

-Yeah, I can vibrate.

-Do it!

Beast Boy piped up.

-AHHHHH BEAST BOY SHUT UP! I WAS JUST WONDERING!

-Alright, I'll do it.

Flash struggled against Robin to spread his legs, but with Beast Boy's help, he got it and held them open.

-Flash, please don't!

Flash pulled his finger out of Robin and positioned his 7 inches of steel at Robin's entrance. Robin squeezed his butt cheeks together.

-Come on, Dick. I'm not gonna kill you!

Robin relaxed for one second, and Flash took the opportunity to plow into him. This time, it was Robin who screamed bloody murder.

TO BE CONTINUED:


	8. Chapter 8

Robin gasped and grunted in pain as the speedster began to pull in and out so quickly that Robin cried. He couldn't take it.

-Are you crying?

Flash stopped and grabbed Robin's face. Robin looked down.

-You are! Robin... Don't cry! You're fine...

- He cried last night too.

-Why?

-I whipped him.

- But... he's... bigger than you.

-He let me... At first...

- What'd he do to you?

-Whipped me harder.

-Did it hurt?

-See for yourself.

Beast Boy rolled over and showed Kid Flash his bruised buttocks.

- Holy shit... Robin, I take it back. You can't beat me after this.

Robin sat up.

-The hell I can't!

Robin sat on Flash before he could move away and broke free from his bonds. He slapped the handcuffs onto the speedster and flipped him over.

-Getting rough now, are we? Bring it.

WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPP!

White flashed in front of Kid Flash's eyes. He screamed so loud he lost his voice in 12 seconds. Robin was so glad he wasn't Black Canary. Robin grabbed Flash's butt cheek, just as he had the night before with Beast Boy. He rubbed, squeezed, massaged, and kissed Flash's burning butt. Flash inhaled sharply as Robin whispered something to Beast Boy. who nodded, then giggled in return and planted a kiss on Robin's lips.

This time, it was Beast Boy who was about to plow into Flash when he turned around, hands still cuffed behind his back.

-Your turn, eh?

-Yeah.

Beast Boy and Flash both moaned when Beast Boy slid inside. Robin sighed deeply as he slid into Beast Boy, who was still inside Flash, creating a chain of sorts. Robin heard the familiar moans of Beast Boy mixed with the moans of Flash, who's moan was more of a whine that ended in a gasp, but sexy music to Robin's ears, nonetheless.

They all release at about the same time. It was kind of a "chain reaction" ( lol see what I did there?)

Right before they all collapsed from exhaustion, Robin asked Beast Boy and Kid Flash a question, the answer to which Robin had been wondering.

-Hey guys?

- Hmm?

-Yeah?

- What do my moans sound like?

-Well, to me, they sound like whines that melt into screams, that melt into gasps.

- That's what I was thinking.


	9. Chapter 9

Robin woke up to the sound of loud knocking on the hotel room door. Completely forgetting his nudity, and the two naked boys on the bed, he groggily rose to his feet and shuffled to the door. Without thinking, he opened it.

-Oh. Hey Cyborg.

Cyborg's jaw was already practically on the ground after seeing Robin naked, but the second he noticed the two other boys on the bed, it fell even lower.

-ROBINNNN! WHY ARE YOU NAKED?

Robin went pale as he looked down at his body.

-OH SHIT!

-AND WHY ARE KID FLASH AND BEAST BOY IN YOUR BED? NAKED!?

-Uhh... What? No they're not. They aren't here...

Robin closed the door just enough to block the other two boys (who were now wide awake) from Cyborg's view. Cyborg just shook his head and walked away, muttering something about Robin being gay. Robin closed the door. He turned to face the others.

-Guys, I can't do this.

-Do what?

-THIS!

Robin shouted loud enough to make the changeling and the speedster cringe. They didn't say a word.

- Guys,

Robin said, quieter now.

-Being fuck buddies, or whatever the hell we are... I just... I can't do it. It's wrong, it's bad, and it's weird.

-It's not weird, Robin. Come on. The bathtub's big enough to fit the three of us in.

-KF, I don't think...

-Come on. It'll be fun.

Robin sighed, giving into those blue eyes. Beast Boy followed the two older boys into the ridiculously large bathroom. Kid Flash ran the water, and after the massive tub was filled, they all hopped in. The tub was more like a pool. They could stand in it, swim in it, it was nice. Kid Flash appeared sitting on the edge of the tub, with his feet in the water.

-Come here, Beast Boy.

Beast Boy had to swim to Kid Flash, since he was so short he could barely reach the bottom. Kid Flash cracked open a bottle of shampoo and started washing Beast Boy's hair. The little green boy giggled. Robin began to float on his back. He let himself sink to the bottom. He and Wally had made it clear that they were just friends; and they were both cool with that. But Robin really loved Beast Boy. It wasn't the sex that he liked about him. It wasn't his cute little body, or his squeaky little voice. It was his innocence. He was sweet, and genuine. He cared about Robin, and he didn't hide his feelings. He was just happy. And relaxed. It was then that Robin decided he would be more relaxed. He decided he would come out to the other Teen Titans, then ask Beast Boy to be his bofriend. He swam over to where Kid Flash was washing Beast Boy's hair. He grabbed his phone by the edge of the pool. He opened the camera app and took a picture of Kid Flash and Beast Boy. Kid Flash laughed.

-What are you doing, Robin?

-Don't call me Robin.

-What? Why not?

-I don't have my costume on. Just call me Dick.

-Yeah, and you guys can call me Wally.

Kid Flash piped up.

-Alright. You guys can call me Garfield.

Beast Boy morphed out of his regular body and into a little boy with green eyes, freckles and red hair that hung to his neck.

-This is what I used to look like.

-I feel kind of bad now.

Robin said.

-Why?

-I feel like I had sex with a little kid.

-That's what I looked like before. I was eight. I wouldn't look like this now if I'd grown up.

-Don't you miss it?

-No way! I'm way cooler now!

He morphed back. Kid Flash dunked him under the water, rinsing the shampoo from his hair. He resurfaced, coughing and sputtering.

-Dude!

-Haha, sorry.

Kid Flash slid into the warm water. He groaned.

-Ahhhh, man this feels so good.

-Yeah. It feels good to relax.

**A/N: Guys, I know that this story is kind of awful. I'm a little rusty (pweese bear with mee) Anyway, I just wanted to say that there's some maajjjjorrr lemon coming up, so prepare yourselves. :3**

**Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

Beast Boy sat on his bed in his room back at the Teen Titans headquarters. The rest of the team was out somewhere, and Robin was out getting ice cream. He sighed. It was so boring in the room, he thought he might die of boredom. He fell face-first onto the bed and groaned. He didn't hear Robin come in. Beast Boy gasped as someone grabbed him from behind and covered his eyes. Robin flipped the changeling onto his back and straddled him while raising the smaller boy's hands above his head. Robin kissed Beast Boy passionately, then let go of him. Beast Boy smiled, and Robin's heart filled with love for the younger boy.

-That was sweet. I'd love to stay and play, but I need to go on a walk. I've been inside too long.

-Sure. Go ahead.

Beast Boy flew out the window in hawk morph he soared to Pier 3, Slade's headquarters, looking for a challenge.

-Come on out, Slade! I know you're in there!

After about 2 minutes, two Sladebots marched out and grabbed Beast Boy. They dragged him inside. Beast Boy kicked, and screamed, until the Sladebots tossed him onto the ground. He skidded to a haunt and looked up. Into the mask of Slade himself. Slade offered his hand, but Beast Boy ignored it and rose to his feet. He turned his back to Slade. Slade grabbed Beast Boy from behind and dragged him to a wall. A wall with cuffs on it. Slade locked Beast Boy up, his face against the wall, and began to strip the leggings off Beast Boy.

- Hey! Stop it!

- Stop what?

- Whatever you're about to do.

-Alright. I'll stop. Because you told me to. And because you have complete power over me.

Damn sarcasm.

Beast Boy was shivering, now completely naked. Slade chuckled as he ran his cold metallic hands up the shape-shifter's back. Tears welled in Beast Boy's eyes. He realized he couldn't morph out of his bonds. He also realized what Slade was about to do.

-What better a weapon to use against Robin than a member of his team? A young, innocent member of his team.

- Please... Don't.

-SHUT UP!

Slade rose his hand to strike Beast Boy's butt cheek, but stopped when he noticed the bruises. He squeezed one cheek hard. Beast Boy grunted in pain.

- Well well well... Who has destroyed these fat little cheeks of yours?

Beast Boy looked at the ground and mumbled,

- Robin.

-Why?

- Because I was a bad boy. He had to punish me after I tried to punish him.

-Hmm... Looks like the innocent little boy isn't so innocent after all...

Slade spread Beast Boy's legs and slammed into his entrance like a train. Beast Boy screamed louder than he had in his entire life. Blood dribbled down his leg. Slade plowed into him so hard, Beast Boy hit the wall hard every time Slade thrust into him. Beast Boy cried harder than he ever had. Blood was now pouring down his leg.

-Why are you doing this?

Beast Boy asked before he lost consciousness.

-Because rape is a powerful weapon.

Beast Boy passed out. He woke up in his bed with Robin by his side. His whole body hurt... The memories of Slade slashed their way into his mind, and Beast Boy cried as Robin held him in his arms. He kissed Beast Boy on the forehead.

-How'd you find me?

- He... He left you on the front step.

Beast Boy choked out a sob. Tears already streaking his face.

- The others are out fighting him now.

-Why aren't you with them?

-You're more important. Garfield... I'm so sorry...

- Don't be. I'll be fine.

- I hope so.

**A/N: sorry for the rape, but the lemon is coming! Hang in there!**


	11. Chapter 11

Beast Boy lay in the oversized bed. His bruises had healed and he was feeling pretty good. He wasn't at all phased of that surprised about what Slade had done. Robin lay by his side stroking his green hair. It had been about a week since Slade had been defeated by the other Titans and taken to a maximum security prison. He missed having sex with Robin. Robin was still worried about Beast Boy, and refused to have sex with him until his entrance healed. Slade had jacked that up pretty badly by not using lube.

- Hey Robin, when do you think I'll be better?  
- Garfield, I already told you-  
- I just miss you, that's all!  
- When I get better, will you-  
- I'll do whatever you want.  
- Kiss me?  
- Absolutely.  
- Hug me?  
- Without a doubt.  
- Touch me?  
Beast Boy looked into Robin's eyes, obviously amused. Robin blushed a little.  
- Of course.  
- Get me pregnant?  
- Definitely.  
Beast Boy giggled and looked up at Robin again. Beast Boy smirked for a second while Robin thought about what he'd just said.  
- Oh shit, wait! No! You're fourteen!  
-Awwwwwwhhhhh! Please?  
- NO. Wait can boys even get pregnant?  
- I could grow the parts?  
- OH MY FUCKING GOD. NO.  
Beast Boy laughed at how flustered Robin was.  
-Can we do BDSM?  
- Uhh... sure, I guess  
- That's all I needed to know. It looks cool.  
- Looks cool?  
- Yeah, I watched it on the Internet.  
- YOU DID WHAT?!  
- I watched it... on the Internet?  
Beast Boy squeaked.

- OH MY GOD, YOU CAN'T WATCH THAT! WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?! IM NOT EVEN FUCKING OLD ENOUGH TO WATCH THAT.

-What, porn?

Beast Boy smirked.

Robin blushed hard. Then froze in fear.

- Beast Boy, you know Bruce can see everything I do on that laptop, right?

Beast Boy swallowed.

- I do now.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been on vacation! Anyways, sorry this isn't the lemon, I just wanted to get this out real quick so you guys didn't think I was abandoning you. Lemon next chapter, see you soon! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW, MAKE SUGGESTIONS, FOLLOW ME, FAVORITE, WHATEVER. I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS! :*********


	12. Chapter 12

It was official. Beast Boy wanted to get it on. He didn't know why, he just knew that he wanted some serious romance. With Slade in jail, and the Justice League fighting almost all of the other villains, the Teen Titans were pretty bored. Robin had had a pretty tough time explaining the stuff on his computer to Bruce, but he had somehow mustered the strength to come out of the closet to his guardian, who had hugged him in return. Bruce had never been more proud of Robin.

Four weeks had passed since Beast Boy and Robin had become an official couple, and all of the Titans secretly knew why the two shared a room. Beast Boy had told Robin that he thought they were ready for some serious sexual activity, not just the kiddy-shit. Robin had agreed, blushing harshly. They hadn't done much, now that he thought about it. They'd had awkward sex once, an odd threesome with Kid Flash, and that was pretty much the extent of their sexual relationship.

The Titans decided to head to the mall. Once they got there, everyone went their separate ways. Robin dragged Beast Boy into a crowded elevator and pushed his way to the back. Robin leaned against the back wall of the elevator, and pulled Beast Boy next to him. Beast Boy shivered as he felt a strong hand slip down the front of his pants. Beast Boy tried to keep his mouth shut, but he let out a whiny grunt that made a few people glance around. Chills raced up and down the green boy's spine as Robin whispered into his ear,

-Ever done it in a mall bathroom?

The boys hopped off the elevator and raced to the bathroom. They found a one-person, genderless bathroom and got to it. Robin grabbed Beast Boy and threw him onto the ground. Robin grabbed Beast Boy by his wrists and pinned him to the ground while he climbed on top of him. Beast Boy felt his cheeks warm up as Robin lowered his face down to the younger boy's. Seconds later, they were playing some serious tonsil hockey. Robin stopped for a moment, earning a puzzled glance from Beast Boy, who had obviously been enjoying it. Robin grinned as he flipped the smaller boy over onto his stomach and began to peel off his spandex biking shorts, revealing a pair of pink briefs underneath. Robin's face darkened. For some reason, we was embarrassed Beast Boy had these. Obviously they were for guys, but they made his butt look really plump... And that turned Robin on.

Robin yanked Beast Boy's shorts to his ankles and snatched off the briefs. He started to unzip his pants but stopped to whisper something to Beast Boy.

- God, I missed you.

Beast Boy had his arms folded and was resting his head on them. He looked like he was sleeping, but really, he was trying to hide his blushing face from Robin. Beast Boy turned around slowly and looked over his shoulder at Robin. He grinned before saying,

- I missed you too.  
- How much?  
- Alot.  
- Mmmmhh... How much is alot?  
- Ill show you soon enough...

Robin liked that answer. He buried his face in the green boy's fat little buns and slid his tongue over Beast Boy's tight entrance. Beast Boy gasped. Robin slipped off his cargo shorts and pulled down his boxers. Beast Boy, who knew exactly what was about to happen looked back at Robin and smirked, although there was still a little glimmer of fear in his eyes. Robin slid into Beast Boy's wet entrance easily and began to thrust in and out. Beast Boy's breathing turned heavy, and he began to gasp and moan. He even whimpered a little bit. Robin was on cloud 9. He moaned deeply and thrusted harder. Without thinking, he grabbed Beast Boy's ass. Beast Boy, having no idea how sensitive he was, moaned loudly, turning Robin on even more. Robin slid out so Beast Boy could flip over onto his back. Once he did, they were at it again. Beast Boy grabbed Robin's ass and pushed the larger boy into him harder. Robin managed to gasp out the words,

- I- *gasp* I'm gonna- *gasp* I'm gonna cum!

Three thrusts later, Robin filled Beast Boy, who released shortly thereafter, with his seed. Both boy's laid gasping on the bathroom floor, and remained that way until they heard a knock. Both boy's had kept their shirts on, so after wiping up their mess, they quickly pulled on their pants and underwear and cautiously opened the door. It was a little girl and her mother. Beast Boy and Robin both turned red. The girls mother gasped at the two boys.

- Mommy, why were they in their together?  
The little girl asked loudly. Her mother tried to shush her, but Robin answered quickly,  
- I had to take my little brother to the bathroom. He's still scared to go by himself.

That answer seemed to satisfy both the girl and her mother, and they walked into the bathroom. The little girl popped her head out of the door and said quietly,  
- I'm ten, not stupid, you guys aren't brothers, and I know what you two were doing. You were kissing, I bet.

- Hmmmm... Nope. Don't think so.  
Beast Boy said over his shoulder as he and Robin walked away, hand in hand.

- GAYWADS!  
She yelled after them.

- We're brothers!  
Robin yelled back. Beast Boy simply held up his middle finger. Then they wandered off into a nearby shoe store to get some new sneakers.


	13. Chapter 13

-Uhh... wait a sec, Robin...  
-Yeah, Beast Boy?  
- Uhh...  
Robin had tossed Beast Boy onto his large bed and crawled over Beast Boy, who was sprawled out on the bed. Beast Boy wouldn't look Robin in the eye. It was obvious he had something he wanted to say.  
-What is it? You don't want to do it? I thought you liked this stuff...  
-I do, but... uh... well, it's just that...  
Beast Boy looked away.  
-Um, nevermind...  
-No seriously, what's bothering you?  
Beast Boy said nothing. He just looked up at Robin.  
-What, you wanna be on top? Is that it?  
-Well, it's... it's just that I'm always the one being entered...  
Robin paled and looked away.  
-You don't want to do it?  
Robin sat up. He squinted and rubbed the back of his neck.  
-Well, it's not that, I just... last time, Kid Flash hurt me.  
-Robin... I won't hurt you.

A few minutes later, Robin was laying on his back in the bed with nothing on but a t-shirt. His face was red, and he looked really nervous. His eyes kept darting back and forth, and his legs were twitching a little. His legs were barely spread, and he was covering his manhood and his entrance with his hand.

-Are you seriously gonna do this?  
Robin said nervously.

-Come on, move your legs, I won't be able to get in if they're shut.

Robin slowly moved his legs apart, but kept his hand firmly in place, whimpering a little.

-Robin... move your hand away!

Robin whined, but grudgingly moved his hand and grabbed onto the sheets. Beast Boy lifted Robin's butt up and held his tongue over his entrance. He licked it slowly, and Robin bit his lip to stop his moan. Robin held his breath as Beast Boy continued to lick Robin's entrance. Robin squealed as Beast Boy stuck his tongue into his entrance.

-AHH! Mmmmppphhh... N-ngggghhh!  
-Wow, Robin. You're so wet, my fingers slide right in!  
Robin's eyes widened and he blushed furiously.  
-S-stopp... Don't-ah!- don't say stuff like that! It's too embarrassing...

Beast Boy glanced down at Robin. His face was bright red and his arms were crossed over his chest. Beast Boy shrugged at him. He had three fingers in, and Robin was loose enough. Robin leaned up a little to see what Beast Boy was about to do. He knew exactly what was about to happen.

-Here we go...  
Robin squeezed his eyes shut as Beast Boy slid in.

-Ah! unhhhh... Aaaaaahhhh...!

Robin grabbed the sheets in his fists. His knuckles were white, and Beast Boy giggled at him.

-Hey, look Robin! I'm in!  
Robin blushed furiously. The thought of Beast Boy watching him like this embarrassed him even more.  
- Robin, it's so hot inside of you...  
- Sh-Shut up... This is so embarrassing...

Beast Boy thrusted harder. Somehow, Robin had ended up on his side, and was mercilessly grabbing the sheets as Beast Boy straddled one leg, while holding the other to his own chest and pounding Robin senseless. Suddenly, Beast Boy hit a bundle of nerves inside Robin , causing Robin to moan loudly and gasp for air.

- H-Hey Robin, I... I'm about to... cummmmm...  
- I... M-Me too...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Neither boy was exactly sure of who was screaming, but they released at the same time.

-R-Robin... I just... came.  
Robin nodded.  
-Me too.  
He leaned up and looked down at his bare stomach. It was coated in his own sperm. The shirt he had been wearing had been pulled up to his chest, which he was happy about. He liked that shirt.

Robin, who was now exhausted, watched as Beast Boy wiped the sperm off his stomach. Robin hurried his face in his pillow. His entrance was throbbing, and still dripping a little. His eyes widened as he felt Beast Boy wipe some cum off his butt cheek. Robin bolted upright and snatched the napkin away from Beast Boy.

- I can clean myself up!  
Robin wiped himself off, then collapsed back onto the bed.

- Hey, Robin?  
Robin turned his head to glare at Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked down at his hands as he tugged at the hem of his own shirt.

- That felt really good for me. Maybe we could do it again sometime?

Of course, Robin would never admit it, but it felt good for him too. And the way Beast Boy said that was so cute...

Robin sat up and kissed Beast Boy deeply. Beast Boy's eyes widened.

Robin thought to himself,

_Maybe..._

_Just maybe..._

It'd be okay...

To do that again.

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! DID YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY THINK THAT STUPID BATHROOM SCENE WOULD BE THE LEMON? LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOU HAVE JUST READ A PROPER LEMON. SURPRISED YOU ALL! THANK YA VURRY MUTCH! I'll be updating again soon... any suggestions? ;3**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I honestly think the Young Justice Robin is the cutest. When I write these stories, I see him instead of the Teen Titans Robin. So the Robin I've been writing about is the YJ Robin, but he's in the Teen Titans. Everyone else is Teen Titans (including Beast Boy.) **

**Does that make sense? XD**

Beast Boy sat out on the deck of his and Robin's room in his pink boxers and a baby blue tee shirt. The breeze ruffled his hair, and the sun glimmered off his smooth skin. He yelped in fear as he was grabbed roughly from behind.

-Hey, what the-

Beast Boy giggled as the unknown assailant put his hands over his eyes.

-Robin if you want sex, all you have to do is ask. I almost had a heart attack...

- Wow, you really are a slut, aren't you?

Beast Boy gasped. That wasnt Robin... Beast Boy winced as the boy behind him removed his hands from his eyes. Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut and stayed frozen in place until the boy behind him turned him around. It was Superboy. From Young Justice. And as if that wasn't bad enough, he'd brought friends. Red Arrow, Blue Beetle, and the other Kid Flash.

_What the hell were the Young Justice kids doing here? _

Beast Boy hung his head in shame. He didn't do anything until Superboy grabbed his chin and literally forced him to look up.

Wally scratched the back of his neck and exhaled.

-Well shit. Someone said you and Robin were fucking, but I didn't know you did it that often...

Beast Boy blushed harshly.

- How do you know we do it often?

He mumbled.

Connor scoffed.

- Are you kidding? 'Robin if you want sex, all you have to do is ask.'

The guys busted out laughing.

Blue Beetle, who wasn't in costume, tugged at the bottoms of Beast Boy's boxers.

- Dude, why the fuck are you wearing pink boxers?

- Dont worry about it!

Beast Boy was blushing hard.

Red Arrow laughed.

-Guys, I think we're embarrassing him!

Blue Beetle yanked at his boxers, and they started to slip off Beast Boy's hips.

-Stop it!

He quickly grabbed onto them and jerked them back up. The other guys just laughed again. Beast Boy was blushing ferociously, but he didn't fight back because the other boy's were bigger than he was. They were all just fifteen, but they had an advantage- their size. That, and the fact that they had Connor Kent.

Connor grabbed Beast Boy by his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

- Do you looooovvveee himm?

Beast Boy looked away, ashamed.

-Yeah.

- So you let him rape you?

- WHAT THE HELL?

Blue Beetle stepped forward.

- We heard he raped you... That's why we're here.

- Put me down.

Connor did.

- Beast Boy-

- Even if I was raped, are you guys here to do it again? You're all bigger than I am, go ahead!

Beast Boy threw up his arms then ripped off his shirt. Wally's eyes widened.

- No, dude... We weren't going to-

- No, really! WHY DON'T YOU JUST ALL RAPE ME? THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE HERE TO DO, ANYWAY.

Just then, Robin walked into the bedroom.

-Hey, what the hell?

Wally ran over to Robin and slammed the door shut behind him.

- Why did you do it?

- Do what? Why are you guys here?

- You raped Beast Boy.

- What? No I didn't!

- Yeah, you did. The other day at the mall?

- The mall? Ohh... Wait-

Red Arrow slammed Robin against the wall.

- You sick bastard, how could you-

- I didn't rape him!

- Yes you did, and you're gonna pay for it.


	15. Chapter 15

Red Arrow slammed Robin against the wall.  
-Ow! What the hell?!  
The look on Wally's face was serious.  
-You raped him, so we're gonna rape you.  
-Guys! I didn't rape him! We do this all the time!  
Wally thought for a second, then cocked his head.  
-Alright, then it's Beast Boy's call. You think we should?  
-Honestly, I'd like to see it.  
-Beast Boy I fucking hate you.  
Beast Boy laughed as Wally pulled some rope out of nowhere and tied Robin up in lightning speed. The guys all got undressed and Robin put his head down. Beast Boy smiled.  
-Robin, don't be scared. You're fine.  
-I don't wanna...  
-Don't worry babe.  
-Don't call me that! It makes me sound like a girl!  
-Well you're about to be a girl in a few seconds.  
Robin groaned as he was untied and tossed onto the bed. Blue Beetle rubbed him down with lubricant and was blushing furiously. Superboy cracked his knuckles, and Robin started to squirm.

-Nonononononononono... I can't take _him_! Connor listen, I -

- Shut the fuck up.

-Yessir.

Robin grimaced as Superboy thrust in. He didn't even put his fingers in first. Wally thrust into Connor, and Red Arrow thrust into him. Blue Beetle refused to join in. He just sat with Beast Boy and watched.

-Sooo...

-Soooooooooo...

-You're gay, right?

Beast Boy shrugged.

-I guess.

-Does it hurt, taking it up the butt all the time?

-How do you know I'm the one who takes it up the butt?

-Robin seems like he's the guy in this...relationship, or whatever the hell it is.

Beast Boy laughed.

-So I'm the girl?

-Yeah, I guess.

-I guess I am.

Blue Beetle looked at his feet.

-I think you're stronger than Robin. The things you do, he can't handle. Women are stronger than men. And even though you're a dude, you're stronger than him. You have power over Robin. Take advantage of it. he loves you.

Beast Boy sat in silence, listening to the deep moans coming from the bed.

-Thanks, man.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I'm just really busy with school. Im in all honors, so yeah. Anyway, I'd just like to say, I'm never stopping this story. I don't want you guys to set to the end and die a little inside. I'll update until I die. Or try to... idk how I can be 14 and write this fucked up shit. Love you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

Blue Beetle shifted uncomfortably as Beast Boy rose to his feet. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Robin's chest and pulled him away from the other boys. Robin looked up at him, his eyes sparkling with love.

-Why'd you do that, Gar?

-Um...

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck.

-I got jealous. Maybe. A little.

Robin smiled at him weakly. Beast Boy could tell that he was totally spent.

The Justice League boys had stopped what they were doing and were cleaning up. Red Arrow and Kid Flash were sitting on the bed. Connor was in the bathroom, washing up.

After everyone left, Beast Boy dragged a sore, tired Robin to the bath tub and began to wash him up in the warm, soapy water. Robin, who normally liked to do everything himself, didn't object to Beast Boy's tenderness. After he was all cleaned up, he stumbled over to the bed, which the maid had changed the sheets on and remade. Robin flopped into his pillow face-first. Beast Boy watched him rest, and thought to himself "I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He kissed Robin on the head, and his nose twitched. Before Robin fell into a deep sleep, he thought to himself, "I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

Robin dreamed that night. He dreamed of a house in a green valley, surrounded by mountains, far away from anyone else. The other Titans were there, but they were all scattered throughout the was in a house, and he heard a baby crying. Puzzled, he followed the source of the noise and found a pale green, black-haired baby with ice-blue eyes.

He felt this joy sweep over him, and all he wanted to do was take care of the baby. He picked up the small baby and held it in his arms. It melted into a puppy. Unlike Beast Boy, this changeling could change not only its shape, but its colors as well. Robin gasped and held the brown puppy close. Beast Boy walked into the white room and kissed Robin on the cheek, then kissed the puppy on the forehead. Robin wrapped his arm around Beast Boy, the other one holding the baby. Beast Boy rubbed his own stomach, and Robin noticed that he was pregnant. Robin squeezed his family.

Robin awoke squeezing a pillow, and he began to frantically scan the room for the baby, his mind still cloudy from sleep. When he came to his senses, he hopped out of bed and went searching for Beast Boy.

He was going to get that boy pregnant.

**AN: Thank you guys so much for being patient with me! I have a lot on my back at school and I'm trying to get a 4.2 this semester. Sorry for the wait. I'm updating again VERY soon. **

**I REALLY DO LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS. IF WE ALL WENT TO THE SAME SCHOOL WE'D ALL BE FRIENDS. NOBODY AT MY SCHOOL REALLY KNOWS ABOUT YAOI, AND IM AFRAID THEY'LL THINK IM WEIRD IF THEY EVER FIND OUT I WRITE THIS. But I am shameless, and I will continue to right yaoi smut. **

**XOXOXO LOVE YOU ALL, REALLY!**


	17. Chapter 17

-Owwwww... Robin, what the hell get off!  
-No.  
-Please! You're crushing me.  
-Sorry. That better?  
-Yeah a little. What's this about why are you sitting on me?

-AGHHH, STOP IT PULL MY PANTS BACK UP!  
-No.  
-WAHH ROBINNNN WHAT THE FUCKKK...  
-Why are you wearing briefs?  
-I don't know!

-Ohmygod Robin... GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING UNDERWEAR!  
*throws underwear to the other side of the room*  
-WHAT THE FUCK DUDE.  
-What?  
-Don't ask me what, get the hell off me.  
-Mmmmhhhhmmm...  
-HEY! WILL YOU PLEASE...ahh... stop... stop Robin...  
-Giving up so soon?  
-Ahh...  
-Yes.  
-Not right hereeeee...  
-Right here right now.  
-Okay..  
-Cool.  
-What's this even about?  
-I'm gonna... I'm gonna, um, get you...  
-Get me?  
-Get you pregnant.

-You're not saying anything.  
-Yeah, it's just... wow.  
-Yeah.  
-Are you being serious?  
-Totally. Grow the parts.  
-Are you sure? A guy with a vagina seems really weird...  
-It won't be there forever, right?  
-I guess. I could get rid of it right after this... And keep the uterus I guess...  
-Would that work?  
-Yeah.  
-How would you give birth?  
-I'd grow it back to give birth, then get rid of it again.  
-You wanna do it?  
-I've wanted to for a long time.  
-You ready?  
-Yeah.  
-Is that it?  
-How would I know what a vagina looks like?  
-Well how would I?  
-True. Hey Robin, I have everything. Female.  
-Gross you're a girl.  
-Shut up...  
-Sorry.  
*pause*  
-OH MY GOD THAT FEELS FANTASTIC!  
-*groan* Oh wow...  
- Go harder!  
-Ahhhhh...  
-This feels... Ohmygod.  
-I'm gonna... I'm gonna... AGHHH...  
-Me...Me too!  
-Can you without a penis?  
-*squirt*  
-That's really we- OH FUCK GAR, IM GONNA- *cums*  
-oh wow.  
-yeah.  
-CAN I GET RID OF THIS VAGINA?  
-Wait a few days, we'll get a pregnancy test and then when we're sure, you can get rid of it.  
-It feels like there's so much empty space between my legs..  
-There is. I can fill it again if you want.  
-Please?  
-Okay, here comes Round 2...

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while! Missed you all! Here is proof that I'm not dead. I LOVE YOU! *blows kisses***


End file.
